User blog:DSPurantoro/Melinda Yohanssan
Melinda Yohanssan "'' I'm beggining to think that i'm next. Whatever. I dont care whether that i die next, or die later. Life's a bitch and an ass"'' Melinda to Ariana on Death's Design Melinda Yohanssan is one of the survivors of the Omeila Bridge collapse. She is the head of the Human Resource at Fremda Insurance. She is one of the workers to go on a holiday with the other survivors. Melinda was the third survivor to die. Biography Melinda resides somewhere in Akarts City. She is hardworking, petite, vivacious and a strong - spirited person. She is the boyfriend of Josh Woods. However, after Josh's death, she became depressed and doesnt care whether she will die or not. She was okay in accepting death, so that she can be with her boyfriend. Final Destination:Ma rked At the bridge, Ariana had the premonition and freaked out. She was followed by 4 others. Making sure that her friends are all right, she follows them. Then the bridge collapse, just as Ariana had said. At the memorial she showed remorse and sadness. She regretted of not asking the other colleauges that died in the collapse to come over. After her boyfriend's death, she became depressed. She doesn't care whether she died. All she want is that she wants to be with her boyfriend. She is okay with accepting death. She states death she will accept death with dignity. Death Melinda was sent to the hospital after sustaining injuries in Ariana's kitchen.(She slipped and knives from the knive rack falls on her) . In her hospital room, she is connected to a life support machine. In the corner of her room there is a LPG tank which is connected to a socket. Death begins to set the environment for her death. Death makes the gas tank leak, filling the whole room with gas. Melinda begins to panics, and try to reach for the emergency button. At the same time, Ariana, Hu ssein and Danzel looked for Melinda. After finally getting their room number, Daniel suspects that Death may be setting a trap to whoever enters Ariana's room. Ariana denies this theory, citing that it's just a myth. Daniel prevents Hussein from going any nearer to Melinda's room watching some 60 meters as Ariana enters Melinda's room. Ariana enters Melinda's room and turns on the lights. It resulted in a spark which started a fire and then cause the entire room to explode in a fiery sight. A shelve is thrown to Daniel and Hussein, but Daniel brings Hussein down as well as himself. After the explosion, Ariana's charred body was at their feet. Daniel is shocked and gasp, while Hussein leads him away. 'Signs/Clues ' *Melinda told the survivors that she doesn't care whether she die or not. *Whenever she is about to die, it is always something to do with explosions, fires **Hussein told Melinda that she had such a fire 'in her **Melinda lash out at a teen who smoked at a gas station **When she tripped, she almost hit a firepit **When she is cooking, the spark resembled some lightnning **While ironing her clothes, she almost overironed her clothes. The smoke resembled something like a skull. *The coloration of this scene is warm. *Her room number is 313. She is the 3rd person to die, and the number 13 is an unlucky number. *Her room is on the 3rd floor of the hospital. She is the 3rd person to die. *Death set the trap in order to kill Melinda and the person who enters the room. 'Triva *Her death is similar to Eugene Dix from Final Destination 2. Both were incinerated in hospitals *She is the first survivor to die with a visionary while there are still othe survivors who is still on Death's list. *Her injuries that she got is similar to Valerie Lewton. *On the early developments, she was originally called Melissa Rose. *In the script, she is described as ''Melinda Yohanssan,27. A petite and vivacious person who is the laugh of the office. '' *Melinda's birthdate was March 3 (3/3). The time of accident was 3.03.03 AM according to a digital clock hanged nearby Category:Blog posts